


One Of Those Days

by Cat2000



Category: Top Gun (1986)
Genre: Bondage, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Light BDSM, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28704135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat2000/pseuds/Cat2000
Summary: Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from the movie Top Gun and I’m not making any money from this ficSummary: It’s been one of those days. Mav could really use good, hard sex. He just doesn’t want to feel anything other than Ice pounding into him until he can’t walk straight
Relationships: Tom "Iceman" Kazansky/Pete "Maverick" Mitchell
Kudos: 17





	One Of Those Days

**Author's Note:**

> Warning(s): Spanking; spoilers for the movie; AU; sexual situations between two men; strong language; bondage; other BDSM elements
> 
> Pairing: Ice/Mav
> 
> Author’s Note: Written for the New Years challenge on Spanking World. The picture below was provided for the prompt

“Mav, go fuck yourself.”

“Fuck me yourself, you coward.”

It had been one of those days. Mav had woken up on the wrong side of the bed. He’d been out of sorts, his skin crawling like ants were running all over him. He knew what normally helped when he got like this, but he didn’t want _that_.

No. What he wanted, what he _truly_ wanted, was a good, hard fuck. He wanted to be pounded until he couldn’t walk straight. But if he let Ice see how he was feeling, he knew that the other man would insist on…well, Mav couldn’t even _think_ the word. But he didn’t want it. A strong argument could be made that he _needed_ it, but it was the last thing he truly wanted.

So when his bickering with and picking at Ice had finally resulted in the other man snapping at him, Mav had gone and snapped back. The problem was, it was with several other members of Top Gun around and in earshot; and while Mav hadn’t shouted the words, they hadn’t been uttered quietly, either.

Ice stared at him, still and unmoving, his face expressionless. And Mav was once again reminded of why his partner was called Ice. When he wanted, the other man could seem cold, unfeeling, passionless….

“Okay.”

Mav frowned. “Okay…what?”

“I’ll fuck you.” Ice spoke the words calmly, with barely any inflection…and at a normal volume, so the others around them could hear.

But Mav couldn’t bring himself to look at the others. To see what they thought of all this. He did hear a muttered comment of, “It’s about time,” but didn’t look to see who had put voice to it.

“Yeah, okay,” he said to Ice instead. “Next break, we’ll….”

“Nope. We’re doing this and we’re doing it now,” Ice said. “You’ve been a real asshole to deal with all day, Mav. Let’s go.” He started out of the room, heading down the hallway and towards their room.

“Our superiors are gonna be pissed.” Mav walked alongside Ice, taking in a deep breath the closer they got to their room. He wasn’t sure that _Ice_ wasn’t pissed with him. Certainly, the other man was quiet, saying nothing until they were safely inside the room with the door closed behind them.

And then Ice grasped Mav by his upper arms, pushed him against the wall and kissed him hard. He pushed his foot between Mav’s, pushing them apart, and raising his knee to gently press it against Mav’s member.

It didn’t hurt, but his erection was already beginning to strain in his pants and Mav groaned into Ice’s mouth. He ran his hands down the other man’s chest, pulling the shirt off because he didn’t want to waste time fiddling with the buttons. He yanked the shirt off and ran his hands over Ice’s bare chest.

Ice allowed the touch for a few moments and then grabbed Mav’s hands, holding them up above his head and out of his way. “No, Mav. You only get to touch me when _I_ say you can.”

“You can’t be serious.” Mav’s protest ended on a groan when Ice slid his hand down his pants, gently gripping his member. “ _Ice_.”

Ice smirked, stroking and gently tugging until Mav was nearly on the brink. Then, he let go and pulled Mav’s shirt free. Pulled it off his body and then leaned forward, engulfing Mav’s nipple into his hot mouth.

Mav gasped, his head falling back as he futilely tried to pull his hands free of the other man’s grip. “Ice, _please_ ,” he panted.

Ice pulled back from the nipple after giving it a gentle nip, leaving it red and swollen from the attention. He then used his grip on Mav’s hands to pull him over to the bed. He reached for something that Mav couldn’t see, but then pushed until Mav was laying flat on the bed. He pulled both hands up towards the bedposts and wrapped something tight around Mav’s wrists.

“Ice?” Mav tilted his head back, glimpsing his wrists bound in silk rope. He gave an experimental tug and then looked into his partner’s eyes.

“You need me to let you go?” Ice looked into his eyes. “You know what to say if you need it to stop. You know what to call me.”

Mav _did_ know and he locked eyes with Ice for a few moments before allowing his body to slump limp in submission.

“Good.” Ice leaned forward, kissing Mav’s lips and then trailing hard, nipping kisses down his chin, over his throat, down his chest…where he engulfed the opposite nipple into his mouth, beginning to suck and lick, reducing it to the same state as the first nipple.

Groaning loudly, Mav arched his body towards Ice’s mouth, his erection straining against his pants. “ _Ice_ ,” he panted.

“Not yet.” Ice released his nipple long enough to say the words. “I want you to hold on for me. Can you do that, Mav?”

He thought about it, seriously considering the question. His pants were uncomfortably tight and damp around his erection and he wasn’t sure he’d be able to last. But Ice was asking him and…it was _Ice_. So he nodded and whispered, in a horse voice, “I’ll try.”

“Good.” Ice gently bit the nipple he’d been giving attention to.

The sharpness of teeth against his sensitive skin made Mav gasp and buck his hips before he thought. He couldn’t help the whimper that escaped, though. He twisted his hands in the rope as Ice continued working, finally releasing the hard, swollen nipple and then dragging his teeth down Mav’s stomach, towards his pants.

Removing those took very little effort and Mav’s erection sprang free. He thought he might burst if Ice touched it, but the other man didn’t. Instead, he reached for the lube and pulled his own pants down, revealing his own erection, already fully hard.

“God, Ice, you’re so beautiful,” Mav whispered, the words escaping him without conscious thought.

A smile touched Ice’s lips as he leaned forward, kissing Mav hard, and then pulled his legs up, settling them around his waist. He coated himself in the lube and then pushed inside, keeping a tight enough grip on Mav’s legs that he probably left imprints of his fingers behind.

Mav’s groan was torn from him and he panted hard as he felt Ice push fully inside. It didn’t hurt, but it didn’t feel all that comfortable, either and his fingers curled into fists.

Once Ice was fully sheathed inside Mav, he grasped hold of Mav’s hips and began thrusting; hard, fast and deep.

Mav groaned, his whole body arching up. “Ice, _I can’t_ …can’t hold back…” he whimpered. The hard pounding was exactly what he’d wanted, exactly what he needed…and trying to pull himself back from the edge was like trying to hold back the tide with only his bare hands.

Ice leaned forward, so that his bare torso rested on Mav’s, looking into his eyes. “Let go,” he whispered.

And that was it. That was all it took. Those two words of permission and Mav’s entire body shook with the force of his orgasm. He twisted and strained at the ropes, almost mindlessly, but couldn’t break free.

Ice’s body slumped over Mav’s and he lay there for a few moments, before pressing a kiss to Mav’s shoulder and sitting up. He leaned over and untied the ropes, rubbing gently at Mav’s wrists once they were freed.

Mav watched him out of half-lidded eyes. He felt it as Ice pulled out of him and then wrapped his arms around the other man, pulling him down for a gentle, languid kiss.

Ice returned the kiss with interest, then pulled back slightly, placed his hand against Mav’s cheek and said, “You’re still getting a spanking.”

Mav groaned, his head falling back as he pouted. “Wasn’t the hot, heavy fucking enough?”

“Does it _feel_ like enough?” Ice ran his hand down Mav’s chest. He let his fingers move to one hip, using that grip to roll Mav over onto his stomach, leaving his entire back side bare and exposed.

Mav shivered as he felt the cool air waft over his bare skin. An instant later, he felt Ice’s hand land heavily at the crest of his bottom. Without giving him a chance to fully absorb the faint sting, his partner continued to swat, steadily, with just enough force to sting and warm, but not to burn the flesh.

Compared to the spankings Ice _could_ give out, this one was fairly mild; but eventually, the swats accumulated enough that Mav was twisting and squirming, held down by Ice’s hand on the middle of his back.

“I know today isn’t a good day.” Ice spoke in a calm, level voice as he swatted steadily, allowing the smacks to serve as an emphasis for what he was saying. “I’ll do anything to help you, Mav. But going around pretending that you’re fine, that nothing’s wrong, when it’s clear to _everyone_ that you’re out of sorts…that needs to stop.”

“It’s not…as easy as that!” Mav felt the beginnings of tears prick at his eyes. “I can’t….” He swallowed hard before whispering, “I can’t just _tell_ you when I’m having a bad day. It’s not…as easy as that.” His legs jerked when Ice’s hand delivered some firm smacks to the tops of his thighs, unable to help but gasp out, “ _That hurts_.”

“I know, Mav.” Ice began to smack harder and faster, leaning on Mav’s legs to keep them still. “I know it hurts. I know it’s not easy. But you have to try, at least.”

“Okay.” The response was given weakly and Mav slumped under Ice, just letting the tears trickle down his cheeks. “I’ll try,” he whispered. “Don’t be…mad at me.” He wiped futilely at the tears, his breath catching in a sob.

“I’m not mad at you.” Ice stretched out alongside Mav and wrapped his arms tightly around him. “I’ve got you,” he whispered.

Later, Mav would insist on taking back some form of control. Of being the one on top. But later was a long time off…and right now, he was content to lay in Ice’s arms, backside stinging but not really sore, the rest of his body aching from the rough sex he’d needed.

For now, he could acknowledge inside his mind, even if he didn’t feel like he could say the words out loud, _I love you, Ice…._

** The End **


End file.
